All The Small Things
by Yamiga
Summary: To many, Enrico Maxwell was nothing but a cold hearted Judas priest. Never did he care for any human being other than himself, however, what if he wasn't always like that. What if there was a kind, loving and soft hearted boy before all the bloodlust? Taking a few steps back into the life of Enrico Maxwell, leading up to his true change of heart.


**Summary: To many, Enrico Maxwell was nothing but a cold blooded judas priest. Never did he care for any human being other than himself, however, what if he wasn't always like that. What if there was a kind, loving and soft hearted boy before all the bloodlust? Taking a few steps back into the life of Enrico Maxwell, leading up to his true change of heart.**

* * *

**_Chapter One: Alexander Anderson_**

The day was the same as the rest, as far as Enrico could remember. It was a sunday morning, during summer break which meant staying in bed, and not having to worry about anything. Perhaps he'd hear the Church bells ringing, letting the "faithful", Christians know that it was time to go to the Liturgy. But Enrico would only put his pillow over his head. He didn't care to go to church on Sunday when he could sleep in. One would argue that if he missed early morning mass, then he could go to noon mass, but that wouldn't work either. It was such a wonderful day, and at the time, Mass was probably the last thing on his mind. Now, he wanted to sleep.

Yes...

Peace...

Quiet...

Sleep...

"ENRICO!" The high pitched noise caused him to fall out of his bed and hit the ground with a terrible force.

"_Diamine_!" He landed smack on his head, hitting the hard wooden floor beneath him. Holding a painful spot on the top of his head with his hand, he stood up. Seconds later, someone entered the room, holding a white envelope in her hand. She had the brightest smile on his face.

It was his sister, Maria Maxwell.

His "parental guardian", who countless times, lied to the Catholic Church foundation for Orphans, about her age to keep custody over bother herself and Enrico.

She was able to keep that up, lie to a priest, lie to everyone, because she was smart. She was sixteen, but had already advanced two grades.

"I have to you know," She'd say, twirling her black hair. "I can't be a sophomore in highschool taking care of a seven year old."

And much like Enrico, she was unreligious. Perhaps it was the death of their mother, or the betrayal of their father...but the two never talked about religion. They weren't atheist, and they did believe in God, but they never liked going to church. It just wasn't something on their minds.

They'd stay at home, or go out.

If Maria was working, Enrico would stay at her job for the day. Her boss knew him well, and since he was a quiet kid...there were no problems being around.

However, Sundays meant no work, or for their tiny family, no effort. So it wasn't strange for, on a Sunday morning, the duo to be sleeping soundly. But strangely, today was different.

Maria had entered the room looking the same as usual. Her dark curly hair in a messy bun behind her head. A T shirt and old shorts for her pajamas, and her violet eyes beaming. But today, strangely, she had a white letter in her hand, and it seemed to have her smiling.

"They're sending out acceptance letters!" She started.

"Well, did you get in?" Enrico asked, standing up and walking towards her.

"I haven't opened it yet...let's open it together, no...You open it for me, read it to me."

Enrico shrugged and took the letter from his sister, then tore it out of the envelope. Without hesitation, he began to read.

"Dear Ms. Maria Maxwell, I am delighted to inform you that the Committee of Admission and Financial Aid, has voted to offer you a place in Harvard School of Law for_"

He would've finished, but couldn't hear himself over his sisters screaming.

"I GOT IN!" She yelled, throwing her arms around and running around his room. "I GOT IN! I GOT_"

"This is an expensive school...how are you going_"

"I got a full scholarship for four years." Maria placed her hands on her hips. "Nice way to ruin the moment, fratellino." She took the letter from him and read it to herself over and over again as she walked to her room. Enrico heard her squealing as he followed her, still questioning her.

"Okay, so..this school is in America...how are we going to work this out? And wait...if you knew you got a scholarship, then you knew you already got in!? Why'd you make me read it?"

"Fratellino, you ask too many questions." Maria sat on her bed and placed the letter underneath her pillow.

"Well..." Enrico sat on her bed with her. "Will I have to go to a foster home?"

Maria quickly shook her head. "We are moving to America."

"America?" Enrico questioned. "Uh..."

"Shut up! I'm planning it all out currently! We're going to live in an apartment...you're going to a public school, and yes, you actually must go. No matter how smart you are." She tapped his forehead.

"No fair." Enrico replied angrily.

"Yes it is, and Fratellino, try to make at least one friend." Maria grinned. "And you should be excited! A new life, new friends...new everything. I can't wait to move out of Italy."

Enrico jumped off of the bed and went into the kitchen. He giggled when he heard his sister upstairs calling her friends and bragging. He rolled his eyes when he opened the freezer and realized that they would have the same leftovers from yesterday's breakfast. With a quick movement of his hand, he took whatever was wrapped in foil and tossed it on the floor. He then opened some milk and poured it on top of it.

He hated eating leftovers.

"Maria!" He cried. "You accidently made a mess last night when you came to eat! You left the fridge open and dropped our breakfast!"

His sister came running downstairs with her phone in her hand, her bouncy curls were jumping up and down.

"Ah...Fratellino, you know I didn't mean to!" She frowned. "Clean this up and I'll get ready. I'll go buy us some breakfast...would you like to come?"

"No, I've got to clean up your mess! Hurry up and get ready, Ho fame, Sorellina." He rubbed his stomach. "Hurry!"

Maria had vanished back into her room, leaving Enrico to clean the mess he created. He retrieved some paper towels, laughing at what he'd just done. Maria was smart, but sometimes, she acted so dumb!

Spraying bleach on the ground, he wiped the substance up until it was all gone. Maria had then appeared back down stairs wearing her mini skirt, button down blouse and high heels. Enrico stuck his tongue out.

"I don't think your skirt is short enough."

"And no one asked you, Fratellino, si? Okay...I'll be off then, Ciao." And with that, she made her way outside.

Enrico listened for the noise of her engine to turn on and then to fade away. After that, he slowly made his way to the living room where some of his books from before were waiting on the table for him. Hopping on the couch, he took a book, grabbed the remote and began to flip through channels.

The daily mass was on, Enrico quickly flipped through that. His television rested on a familiar TV show called "The Secrets of the Vatican". It was simple, a whole bunch of American scholars attempted to break the old church down and find its flaws. Enrico wasn't the one to turn away from making the church look bad, but there were already enough scandals going on for one to throw it in everyone's faces. Sighing, Enrico flipped the channel to ghost stories and began to do his homework. For a while, he was at peace, his sister's nagging was bothering him and the TV was turned down just low enough. He could have perhaps taken a nap if he wasn't so hungry.

However, in the midst of his silence, there was a noise that brought him back to reality.

The door bell.

There was no way Maria could have returned that fast, and no one ever stopped by. This was truly strange. Turning the TV off and jumping off of the couch, Enrico made his way to the front door.

"Who is it?" He asked, his voice casual.

"Alexander Anderson." The voice from the other side of the door was hard to understand...his accent was forgein.

"Excuse me?" Enrico, annoyed asked. "Alexander Anderson!"

"Yes, from the Vatican."

Enrico frowned, wondering what the Vatican was here for. Perhaps, this Anderson knew Maria and Enrico had not been good Catholics, was he there to administer the divine punishment?

"What do you want?" Enrico spat.

"I need to come inside."

"Why, I don't even know you!" The young italian boy turned around. "Go away, you've got the_"

"You are, Enrico Maxwell, younger brother of Maria Maxwell whom has been lying a lot lately. I think you want to let me in, lad."

Enrico froze in his tracks, feeling a shiver go down his spine. This man knew about him...he couldn't just walk away and pretend he hadn't heard him. And what of Maria? Would she get in trouble as well?

So many questions raced through Enrico's mind as he placed his hand on the doorknob and twisted it. He slowly opened it, looking into the green eyes of the very tall man standing before him.

"My name is Alexander Anderson." The man said.

"My name is Enrico Maxwell." Enrico sneered. "Please come inside."

* * *

**Short chapter, yes. But please review because I may delete this if it doesn't get the feedback I thought. I don't own Hellsing.**


End file.
